


Unfulfilled Darkness

by Rp_iso



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Abuse, Implied Relationships, Implied abuse, M/M, Other, bruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rp_iso/pseuds/Rp_iso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jia Chong worries for the young advisor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfulfilled Darkness

He quietly sat on the edge of the bed, making sure not to wake up the sleeping man. He could hear the younger man's soft breathing, and noticed a faint bruise on his upper lip. Jia Chong didn't like the idea of Zhong Hui being mistreated, but he knew that no matter how hard he tried, there was nothing that he could do about it. Zhong Hui wouldn't leave him and that's probably what troubled Jia Chong the most.

He wondered how the brunette could do it, talk to people as if nothing was wrong. Fake a smile and pretend everything was ok, hide his fear and mask it with that ego of his. Jia Chong had to say he was impressed with the calmness that came with it, Zhong Hui always seemed to act like nothing ever bothered him, like he wasn't getting hit, like he wasn't getting yelled at and like he wasn't staying with someone that was hurting him; someone that was supposed to be caring for him. But Jia Chong knew that Zhong hui was hurting and he knew that what the younger man lacked on was love.

He was sure that Zhong Hui had no idea what love was, sure that the younger man had never even experienced it, and sure that he was getting the wrong concept of it. Jia Chong knew that the brunette was lonely and in a way pitied him.  
He tried to avoid thinking that Zhong Hui only stayed for approval, but he wondered if perhaps that was sole reason why he stayed.

He noticed how tired the man looked, it looked like he hadn't slept for a couple of days. He wondered if it was his military life keeping him up or because of all the hurt he was in. Jia Chong quietly sighed to himself, he wondered how long this had been going on and almost felt guilty he hadn't realized earlier. 

The bruises, the marks...he had always assumed they were from war, how stupid could he be? He should have noticed earlier how could he have missed it? He remembered the night Zhong Hui burst in tears and immediately dismissed himself for the rest of the night. Now that he remembers Zhong hui had avoided all eye contact with him, he hadn't even been facing him, when Jia Chong had asked him about it, the younger man had been hesitant.

He tried to remember if that was the same night that he had noticed the bruise on his cheek and the one near his neck. It disgusted Jia Chong to even think what was happening to the brunette. He sighed as he wondered how Zhong hui could love such man.

Jia Chong quietly got up and made his way out of Zhong hui's room leaving him on what darkness called his life and from that moment on he knew that he wanted to make a difference in Zhong Hui's life.  
But for know all he could do was let darkness comfort him.


End file.
